cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zane
|enemies = |likes = His friends, justice, flying, fashion, helping others, fixing electrical appliances, parties, high-speed chases, music |dislikes = His earlier programming, being framed, Killer's mischief, disrespect |powers = Superhuman Strength Flight Invulnerability Extendable limbs |weapons = Robotic weapons |fate = Repaired by Hugo and lives happily in the castle with his friends|quote = "I'm Zane the Zebra, your personal playmate." "Thank you, Master."|awards = Aves Magazine from Cardinal Newman High School}} Zane 'is a robot created by Hugo and a major character in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He lives in the castle as the Nature Dragon's assistant and close friend. Zane is known as the most powerful robot in America because of his powerful chip and advanced artificial intelligence. Background After Rogue's first defeat in Animal Town, Hugo decided to replace the evil robot with another robot who won't be a problem or threat to him, his family, friends and most of all the entire human and animal race. He designed and invented Zane, the world's next generation of robot protectors. He was brought to life using the one and only Wooten chip which makes the robot fully functional and the only thing to keep the robot alive. To keep Zane from losing control like Rogue, he turned the sensitivity level down. With Zane finished, he turned him on and tested him out and he was working perfectly. Unfortunately, the Junior Robotics Lab or (JRL) said that Matthew couldn't launch Zane onto the streets until the science convention is over in exactly seven years. So, a saddened Hugo placed Zane back in the lab and hopefully, he wouldn't develop an evil personality like Rogue did. Personality Zane was designed to be a robotic protector to the world by protecting them from danger and criminals that lurk about. With the criminals in jail and all the danger ceased, peace and happiness will have been brought to Maine and the entire world. He's programmed with the world's state-of-the-art robotic weaponry such as: Laser guns, swords, machine guns, flamethrowers and etc. He's programmed to use them only for protection and never for dangerous crimes. Hopefully, Hugo won't need to worry about that because Zane is one of the robotic to have a strong human will. Since Zane has a personality of his own instead of being protective, diligent, no-nonsense and tactical, he's very loyal, friendly, fun-loving, comforting and cares for other human beings and their lives. In his earlier programming, his primary goal was to rid himself of Brodi, so he can spend more time with Hugo, since Brodi spends most of his time with him. He would do anything to rid himself of Brodi even if he has to murder him. Zane wouldn't deliberately kill someone, at the end of the episode, it was revealed that he didn't want to be left out on all of the adventures in life, telling Matthew, Brodi and the others that Zane wasn't the villain at all. After being repaired and reprogrammed after being viciously torn apart by a bobcat, he had a much more relaxing and laid-back personality. He's incredibly humorous and sarcastic. Like most of Hugo's creations, Zane is highly intelligent and tactical. Physical appearance Zane is a robotic zebra who wears a yellow shirt along with a checkered jacket. He wears a dark blue newsboy cap. Since he's a robot he can produce different kinds of weapons. Powers and abilities * '''Zebra '''Physiology: '''Zane is an anthropomorphic zebra * '''Anthropomorphism: '''Hugo programmed Zane to act like a human and to engage in human-related activities. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Just like Rogue, he is shown to be extremely strong and is able to lift an object that is heavier than a skyscraper. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''With or without his boosters, Zane can move at greater speeds. * '''Invulnerability: '''Just like Rogue and his minions, Zane is indestructible to any weapon know to man. * '''Flight: '''Zane can fly with the power from his boosters and chopper cap (upcoming in the movie with the same name as the article). * '''Genius Intellect: '''As mentioned before, Zane is highly intelligent, skilled, tactical and clever. ** '''Master Weapons User: '''Zane is a powerful weapon and he uses his weapons for good and protection and vowed to never use them for evil and death. * '''Extendable Limbs: '''Zane is able to extend his limbs as long as he wants without injuring himself. Weaknesses Even Zane is a powerful robot who is made for crime-fighting and protection, nothing and no one is a threat to him but if his Wooten chip is removed, he'll be powerless. But in the upcoming movie, it'll be revealed that Zane can function without his chip. Appearances The Nature Dragon: The Series Zane the Zebra After Brodi found his dogosarus toy, he accidentally elbowed a button, they activated a robot recovery. Zane rose up out of the ground and he was turned off since he wasn't allowed to be launched until the seven weeks were up but since they were up, Hugo could turn him and let him walk on the streets without being spotted by law authority. He turned Zane by using the computer which were his controls. He was happy to see everyone in the lab and he was programmed to be a human's personal playful companion. After Artie and Stella told Sensei and the others about Rogue's backstory, Prince Carlos called Hugo to get some ice from the coldest mountain since they were going to make some snow cones. Hugo and Robo took the X-15 to fly to Mount Everest. Just as Brodi was about to ask Zane, to help him load the plane for their trip to Las Vegas but he was gone by the time, Hugo and Robo left. While Matthew and Robo were getting the ice cubes, Zane was seen flying at the bottom of the plane. He tried to get Matthew to play with him. As he was about to go to full speed, he punched a hole inside the plane and it damaged the landing gear. Matthew and Robo were attempting to save the plane from falling and Metal Matthew was an annoying distraction to them. Luckily, Matthew shot a missile to Zane to drive him away from Matthew and Robo. By the time, Matthew and Robo landed the plane, Zane came back and asked the duo to play again, much to their anger and dismay. By the time, Hugo, Robo and Zane got back from Mount Everest, Brodi and the others had everything was packed and ready for their trip to Las Vegas. Zane asked if he could come with them but Hugo said he would rather spend time with Brodi, since he knew him for a long time. Zane then grew jealous of Brodi and was attempting to kill him, so he can Hugo all to himself. To prevent that from happening, Hugo tricked Zane into playing hide-and-seek and instead of Zane counting to ten, he was going to count to a million. While Zane was counting to a million, Hugo, Brodi and the others left to go to Las Vegas. By nighttime, Zane was done counting and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that Hugo, Brodi and the others were gone, so he went to Las Vegas to find them. By the time, he got to the hotel they were staying at, Brodi was getting some more firewood and saw that the door mysteriously opened and then closed all by itself. Brodi then bumped into Zane, who was in the dark. He grabbed Brodi and took him down to a cave and blocked the exit, so he wouldn't escape and then hopefully be eaten by some bobcats. Hugo was able to get Zane to take him and the others to Brodi. Hugo and his friends were able to rescue Brodi before he was killed by the bobcats. Just as Hugo was telling Zane, that trying to hurt or kill someone isn't a good thing, Zane started to feel regretful for his actions. Suddenly, a bobcat jumped on Zane and started to tear him apart, thinking he was food. Hugo quickly fired his tranquilizer gun at the bobcat's butt and it went straight to sleep. Before Zane was forcibly turned off, he said that he didn't want to do any of this, he just didn't want to lose Hugo. He then apologized to Brodi for his behavior towards him. Then he was turned off (or apparently killed). Hugo decided to repair Zane since he didn't mean any of this. After he was done, repairing Hugo, he was shown to have lost his memory of him trying to eliminate Brodi. He was much more relaxed and calm than he was before. It was revealed that the Wooten chip that Hugo inserted inside him had a hole in it due to the short-circuiting, he was experiencing. He made him a new Wooten chip and erased the memory of him trying to eliminate Brodi, so he wouldn't be scared of trying to harm him again. With Zane fixed and reprogrammed, he became the official robot assistant to the Wooten GangCategory:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Zebras Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Aves Magazine characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Nobility Category:Servants Category:Time travelers Category:Dancers Category:Characters who fly Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists